nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Congressional Journal
The Congressional Journal is the official record of all bills passed, rejected and stalled by Congress, Lovia's legislative body. It was proposed by Andy McCandless (Walden) January 1st, 2011, and was implemented February 1st. Article 6, Section 4 Article 6 of the Constitution, Section 4, will read as follows if and when the amendment is passed: :For each motion that has been moved to the Second Chamber by Congress, and that is in due time either approved, rejected or proven unable to gain the required support, Congress must keep a record, starting February 1st of the year 2011, which will be known as the Congressial Journal. Congressional Journal (approved) February 2011 * 01/02/2011 - Diplomatic recognition of Mäöres, as proposed by Oos Wes Ilava on 18/12/2010 *: Votes cast: pro (11), contra (0), abstain (0) - approved by 100.00% * 01/02/2011 - Constitution: Eighth Amendment, as proposed by Andy McCandless on 01/01/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (11), contra (0), abstain (1) - approved by 91.66% * 01/02/2011 - Federal Law: Firearms Act, as proposed by Percival E. Galahad on 02/01/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (10), contra (1), abstain (2) - approved by 76.92% * 01/02/2011 - Constitution: Ninth Amendment, as proposed by Arthur Jefferson on 12/01/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (12), contra (0), abstain (0) - approved by 100.00% * 01/02/2011 - Composition of the Donia I Government, as proposed by Ygo August Donia and King Dimitri I of Lovia on 26/01/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (10), contra (0), abstain (1) - approved by 90.91%Voted by the 2011 Congress-elect. * 01/02/2011-30/04/2011 - All proposed laws not recorded. May 2011 * 30/04/2011 - Composition of the 2011 Provisional Congress, as proposed by Marcus Villanova on 30/04/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (5), contra (0), abstain (0), approved by 55.55%Voted by the 2011 Provisional Congress-elect. * 30/04/2011 - Selection of Prime Minister Villanova, as proposed by Marcus Villanova on 30/04/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (6), contra (1), abstain (0), approved by 66.66% * 01/05/2011 - Condensement Bill, as proposed by Marcus Villanova on 30/04/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (5), contra (1), abstain (0), approved by 55.55% * 01/05/2011 - Composition of the Villanova I Government, as proposed by Marcus Villanova on 01/05/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (6), contra (2), abstain (0), approved by 66.66% * 03/05/2011 - Federal Law: Settlement Act, as proposed by William Krosby on 01/05/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (7), contra (1), abstain (0), approved by 77.77% * 05/05/2011 - Motion to Conduct a Census, as proposed by William Krosby on 01/05/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (7), contra (0), abstain (0), approved by 77.77% * 05/05/2011 - Creation of the Lovian Dollar, as proposed by Justin Abrahams on 04/05/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (6), contra (0), abstain (0), approved by 66.66% * 13/05/2011 - Recognition of Existing Localities, as proposed by William Krosby on 13/05/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (5), contra (0), abstain (0), approved by 55.55% * 14/05/2011-13/07/2011 - All proposed laws not recorded. July 2011 * 14/07/2011 - Composition of the Villanova II Government, as proposed by Marcus Villanova on 12/07/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (72), contra (7), abstain/no vote (21), approved by 72% * 15/07/2011 - Election of the Speaker of the Congress, as proposed by William Krosby on 14/07/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (53), contra (8), abstain/no vote (40), approved by 53% August 2011 * 15/08/2011 - Recognition of Charleston, as proposed by William Krosby on 14/08/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (57), contra (0), abstain/no vote (43), approved by 57% October 2011 * 07/10/2011 - Approval of UNLOR, as proposed by Yuri Medvedev on 07/10/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (53), contra (10), abstain/no vote (37), approved by 53% * 14/10/2011 - Federal Law: Federal Planning Bureau Act (repeal), as proposed by William Krosby on 13/10/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (64), contra (0), abstain/no vote (36), approved by 64% * 14/10/2011 - Federal Law: Social Security Act, as proposed by William Krosby on 14/10/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (68), contra (2), abstain/no vote (30), approved by 68% December 2011 * 22/12/2011 - Federal Law: Labor Law Act, as proposed by William Krosby on 21/12/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (60), contra (1), abstain/no vote (39), approved by 60% Congressional Journal (rejected, stalled) February 2011 * 01/02/2011 - Federal Law: Height Restriction Act, as proposed by Oos Wes Ilava on 29/11/2010, and King Dimitri I of Lovia, in its final state, on 06/01/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (4), contra (4), abstain (4) - rejected by 66.67% September 2011 * 21/09/2011 - Federal Law: Abortion Regulations Act, as proposed by Yuri Medvedev and William Krosby on 18/09/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (34), contra (41), abstain/no vote (25) - rejected by 66% October 2011 * 10/10/2011 - Federal Law: Settlement Act (amendment), as proposed by William Krosby on 09/10/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (23), contra (30), abstain/no vote (47) - rejected by 77% November 2011 * 02/11/2011 - Foreign Minister of the Villanova II Government, as proposed by William Krosby on 14/10/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (30), contra (0), abstain/no vote (70) - rejected by 70% December 2011 * 24/12/2011 - Constitution: Eleventh Amendment, as proposed by Semyon Breyev on 07/11/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (47), contra (7), abstain/no vote (46) - rejected by 53% * 24/12/2011 - Constitution: Eleventh Amendment, as proposed by Christopher Costello on 20/11/2011 *: Votes cast: pro (8), contra (59), abstain/no vote (33) - rejected by 92% January 2012 * 06/01/2012 - Constitution: Eleventh Amendment, as proposed by William Krosby on 01/01/2012 *: Votes cast: pro (43), contra (31), abstain/no vote (26) - rejected by 57% References and notes Category:Congress Category:Official document